Together
by Greysgreysgreys
Summary: Set a little in the future.. How I think the proposal would go  or hope it will go  :  My first attempt at a Fic! Oh yeah, I own nothing...the wonderful and twisted Shonda Rhimes does! Would love reviews! Enjoy!


Arizona was tired. Long day doesn't even begin to explain how much her shift drug on and on. As she put her coat on and gathered her belongings from her locker all she could think about was getting home and climbing in her bed with the woman she loved, who she figured was by now already sleeping. Calliope had left work a couple of hours earlier and told Arizona she would we waiting for her at home. Arizona couldn't help but hope that Callie was already in bed, naked, waiting for her to come hold her warm body. Their relationship was perfect. Three and a half years, a long three and a half years. They had been through it all, together they weathered every storm and came out on top. They were the happiest they have ever been and they were both determined to not let that fade away.

She picked up her keys and her phone and noticed a white envelope with a red ribbon tied around it that was hidden underneath her blackberry. "Arizona" the envelope read on the front. A huge smile stretched across her face as she opened the envelope. Inside was a small white card and written in Calliope's beautiful handwriting was _**"First Kiss".**_ Immediately Arizona knew what it meant. Callie wanted her to go to the place where their lips touched for the first time, the place where they first laid eyes on each other. Suddenly, she wasn't tired anymore.

Opening the door to Joe's, Arizona's eyes immediately met Marks who was sitting at the bar, with Lexie propped up on a bar stool next to him. Mark gave Lexie a nudge and she looked over at Arizona smirking mischievously. They were both in on Callie's plan and Arizona knew it.

"Took you long enough Blondie." Mark said with that huge "man-whore" smirk on his face, that Arizona has grown to love…_slowly_ grown to love.

"What's going on Mark? What is Calliope up to?" Arizona questioned as a huge dimpled grin crept across her face.

As Marks mouth began to open, Lexie quickly put her hand over it in an attempt to shut him up. It worked. "Just follow the clues Arizona. Trust me." Lexie said giving Arizona a smile.

She turned and walked towards the bathroom, hoping that when she opened the door she would be looking at a breathtaking Latina standing there. But when she opened the door Callie was nowhere in sight, instead there was a box sitting on the edge of the sink with another small envelope resting comfortably on top of it.

Arizona made her way over to the sink and lifted the box into her hands. She quickly unhooked the hinge on the front of the box that was standing in the way of her seeing what was inside. As the top of the box crept open her heart dropped in her chest. Inside was a necklace. The necklace was very similar to the heart shaped one that she already had on except it was also very different. Arizona wrapped her fingers around the delicate chain and pulled the necklace out of the box. Hanging on the chain were two diamond hearts, interlocked with each other. It was breathtaking and beautiful, a tear dropped slowly from her eye down her cheek, at that moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss Callie, with more passion and desire than she ever had. Arizona took off her existing necklace, placed it in her jacket pocket and replaced it with her stunning new one. Fighting back her tears she opened the envelope.

"_**The Park."**_

As she made her way out of the bathroom she didn't stop to say anything to Mark or Lexie, she had to get to Callie, she had to see her, all she could think of was that she better be at the park waiting for her, waiting to get ravished by the woman that she loved. As Arizona got to the exit of Joe's she could see from the corner of her eye Mark and Lexie both smirking and giving each other a "high-five."

It was dark, really dark as Arizona finally approached the bench where her and Calliope shared so many lunches and laughs with each other. This was the place where their relationship really grew. They had long talks here, heart-to-hearts. It was here, on this bench overlooking the beautiful Seattle skyline where they learned everything about one another. It was their spot.

As she started to get closer she could hear laughter coming from the bench. Squinting her eyes to adjust to the darkness she saw Teddy, Owen, and Christina sitting on the bench and Meredith and Derek lying comfortably on a blanket placed on the floor. Each one of them was sipping on a glass of champagne and all ten eyes turned to Arizona as she approached the bench.

"Hey Arizona!" Everyone seemed to say in unison.

Arizona smiled slightly embarrassed knowing that they were ALL in on it too! "Hi everyone! Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on here?" She questioned.

"We know nothing." Teddy smirked, obviously lying. Arizona hated that everyone knew what was going on except for her. All she knew was that she needed and wanted so badly to get to Calliope.

"This is for you roller-girl." Christina stated as she shoved another box and envelope into Arizona's stomach. Once again her heart stopped in her chest for a second as she opened the box and found the most beautiful diamond earrings staring back at her. They were absolutely amazing; each one had two very small and subtle interlocked hearts just as her necklace. Arizona isn't really the diamond type but these were different. Not too much glitz, just enough in fact. Once again fighting back tears, she opened the envelope to find two airplane tickets. There was one for her and one for Calliope, leaving tomorrow going to Madrid, Spain. Arizona needed a second to breathe. She always wanted to go to Spain, and always wanted to go with Callie, they could just never find the time in their crazy schedules to get there. Also inside the envelope was a hotel room key and another small card saying _**"Archfield 2201."**_

This was turning into a dream for Arizona. She couldn't help but wonder what she did to deserve such an unbelievable lover.

Owen glanced over at Arizona with a confused look on his face, "Well, what are you still doing here?"

His question was soon echoed by Christina, 'Yeah, get outta here Blondie, we're drinking!"

With that, Arizona thanked them all and quickly turned around, headed in the direction of the Archfield, ready to see her breathtaking woman. Ready to kiss her, ready to touch her, ready to show her how much she loves her.

"Thank Torres for the Champagne!" Teddy called.

The Archfield wasn't far so Arizona decided to walk, although it was more of a run. She entered the lobby and quickly made her way to the elevator. Memories came flooding back to her of the nights that her and Calliope spent here to get away from everything and just be alone. No Mark, no Christina, no work, no hospital. Just the two of them, cuddled in a king-sized bed, watching old horror movies and ordering endless room service.

Entering the elevator Arizona quickly hit the number 22. It was the top floor; She knew there was only one room up there, the pent house. She used the long elevator ride to slip on her new earrings and compose herself. Her heart was yearning for Callie's embrace. The doors were barely open when she raced out of the elevator to the door labeled 2201. Taking a deep breath and fixing her hair she slipped the room key into the slot and opened the door.

Breathless. Arizona was Breathless. She could not believe what she saw, she did everything she could, fought with every bone in her body to not let the tears come out but she couldn't help it.

The room was filled with candles; hundreds of them, rose pedals were strategically laid out in a path for Arizona to follow. There were two suitcases sitting near the bed. Arizona seemed to find it absolutely adorable that Calliope took the time to pack for her. She loved when she did the little things like that. Placed carefully on the bed was a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Her eyes surveyed the room even more drinking in every detail; she began to follow the path of rose pedals, which led her around the corner to the back balcony. She turned the corner and stepped out to the long porch overlooking Seattle. There was an isle lined with bouquets of beautiful red roses, it was stunning. But what was standing at the end of the isle was the sight that she could never get sick of. It was the love of her life. Standing there in a simple black long sleeve turtleneck, with dark form fitting jeans and her hair placed perfectly around her face. Arizona slowly began to follow the isle of flowers and candles until she made her way to her final destination standing in front of Calliope.

They stood there, speechless for a minute or two. They each just stared into each other's eyes. Looking deep into one another's souls. Arizona opened her mouth to speak "I…"

Quickly Calliope interjected, placing a finger over Arizona's lips before she could begin her inevitable rant.

"I don't want you to talk sweetheart, please just listen."

With tears in her eyes, Arizona nodded her head agreeing to quietly hear what her soul mate wanted to tell her.

Callie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, she locked her eyes on those of the beautiful woman standing before her. Here goes nothing…

"Three and a half years ago, I was broken, I was lost and I had completely given up on happiness. And then, you literately wheeled your way into my life and stole my heart. Now, I wake up each morning strong, blissful and ready for whatever life throws at me. You make me strong; you make me feel things that I never knew were possible. I am completely and utterly in love with you Arizona." Callie could no longer fight her tears, as they began to build up in the corner of her eyes. She didn't blink though; she was so fixated on the beautiful blue eyes that were staring back at her, that she just let her tears slowly fall down her cheeks. "Our first Valentines day together, you gave me your heart, and I gave you mine. Throughout our relationship, our hearts have melted into one, they are forever interlocked." Callie gently reached out and placed her fingers on the diamond "interlocked heart" pendant hanging from her girlfriend's neck. "We have beautifully become one, my heart doesn't beat without your love."

Taking another breathe, Calliope Torres dropped down to one knee and reached in her pocket retrieving another small black box all while never breaking hers and Arizona's eye contact.

Arizona gasped, letting her tears fall freely down her face, the thought of whipping those tears away never even crossed her mind. Her eyes were fixated on her girlfriend. The world had stopped, she no longer felt her heart beat, no longer felt the cool Seattle breeze slam into her face. She could only see, only feel her Calliope.

Callie continued, "It has not been an easy road for us, by any means. But through it all we are standing here together, falling deeper in love with each other every single minute of every single day. I will never stop loving you; I will never stop needing you. I will always be your good man in a storm and I will protect you until my last breath. I know there will be more obstacles that we will have to overcome, but I know we are strong enough to overcome anything… Together… " Callie paused and opened the box.

Arizona was staring so deep into Callie's eyes she didn't even realize that her entire body was shaking with anticipation awaiting the next words out of her girlfriend beautiful mouth.

"Arizona Paige Robbins, will you marry me?"

Without thinking Arizona grabbed Callie and crashed their lips together. Tears flowing freely from four eyes, meshing together, in the most picturesque way.

"YES CALLIOPE! YES, YES," Kiss "YES" Kiss "YESSSSS…."

Callie couldn't help but laugh at the childish parade of 'yeses' that her now fiancé was continuing to scream as she put the beautiful diamond ring on Arizona's delicately strong fingers.

"I love you so much Calliope" Arizona whispered as she nestled her head into to crook of Callie's.

Callie secured her arms around Arizona, "I love you too baby."

They stood there for some time, holding onto one another, stealing deep soul bending kisses, gently rocking their bodies back and forth together as one…neither of them willing to ever let go.


End file.
